Confessions under the snow
by thekiller92
Summary: Es navidad y en casa de los Rizzoli hay sitio para todos. Jane, odia la navidad y los besos ¿será Maura capaz de hacer que Jane cambie de opinión O su perreta durará toda la vida? Oneshot regalo de papá noel atrasado, todo error , mío.


24 de Diciembre del año 2007 19:45 PM.

Bien es sabido en todo el mundo que en Estados Unidos se vive la navidad como la época más importante del año, superando incluso el día 4 de Julio, Halloween y el día de acción de gracias. La navidad es esa época del año donde algún que otro Ebenecer Scrooge decide dar tregua y ablanda lo más que puede su corazón con los demás. Como era de esperar, en toda familia toca uno y en la familia Rizzoli no iba a ser menos. En la casa Rizzoli, ubicada en Boston, habían integrantes que no llevaban el apellido Rizzoli, pero aquella familia, llevada por Ángela Rizzoli como la matriarca y cabeza de familia, los habían acogido por igual. Vince, más conocido como korsak por su apellido conversaba animadamente con Ángela , copa de vino en mano mientras ella vigilaba que el pollo no acabase calcinado. Frost, cuyo nombre era Barold, le contaba entre risas a su compañero Frankie Rizzoli anécdotas que en otros momentos fueron serias de como por poco no atrapaba algún criminal. La música navideña se mezclaba con las voces de los presentes y la de los comentaristas del derby de los Red Sox VS Los Yankees retransmitido por la televisión. No había rincón de aquella casa que no tuviera adornos navideños, ni siquiera la televisión de plasma, colgada de la pared sobre la chimenea. En frente de la televisión estaba un sillón de tres plazas. La veterana de los tres hermanos Rizzoli se encontraba viendo dicho partido acostada en el sillón. Sus pies estaban recogidos y la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba tapado con una manta aterciopelada de color beige. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba doblado hacia el lado derecho, con el puño donde guardaba la servilleta cerca del hombro. Su brazo derecho también se encontraba doblado pero dirigiendo el mando de la televisión, el cual estaba roído, cerca de la boca. Se encontraba ligeramente recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, para poder ver bien la televisión. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba el muérdago, cosa que odiaba pero su madre, lo había puesto a posta encima de aquel sillón. En aquella casa solo unas pocas personas quedaban por llegar y Tommy Rizzoli era uno de ellos. Era el pequeño de los hermanos, unos años atrás había sido arrestado por conducir ebrio y atropellar a un cura. Éste le perdonó, mas no se pudo librar de la cárcel. Cuando salió de ella era otra persona distinta. Estuvo dos años más ayudando a la comunidad como parte de la condena, ahí conoció a su mujer, Lydia Spark. Lydia había ingresado voluntaria en alcohólicos anónimos después de ser arrestada por escándalo público, donde tuvo que reparar los daños causados. Después de haberse reformado, consiguió trabajo en un bar, casualmente dicho bar era el que algunos detectives del B.P.D. frecuentaban tras finalizar la jornada laboral. Era el turno del bateador David Ortiz, finalmente marcó un homerun de los que hacen historia. Un coche familiar de 7 plazas de color gris aparcaba delante de la casa Rizzoli. Sonó el timbre y Ángela mandó a abrir la puerta a Jane, la cual se negó.

-Mamá, no me pienso levantar a abrir la puerta -giró medio torso hacia la cocina -, Tommy tiene llaves. Además, que abra Frankie que también está de brazos cruzados -volvió a girarse como si con ella no fuera el asunto.

-Vamos Janie, es navidad hermanita...-abrió la puerta de par en par como sus brazos y gritó- HO HO HO ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! - Frankie llevaba un gorro de papá noel y un jersey navideño.

-Feliz navidad a ti también, Frankie -Maura lo abrazó con las manos cargadas de bolsas.

-Si realmente deseas que tengamos unas felices navidades, mueve tu culo y ayúdanos -gruñó Tommy, que también iba cargado con una bolsa enorme con una caja cuadrada dentro.

-Feliz navidad, Frankie -sonrió Lydia con T.J. de un año en los brazos, el hijo de Tommy y ella.

-Feliz navidad, Lydia -le dio dos besos a Lydia y fingió morder a T.J. cosa que hizo reír al niño.

Frankie ayudó a Tommy con los regalos de T.J. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa, Maura saludó a Ángela , Sean, Korsak y Frost un beso en la mejilla.

-Hu hum... -Ángela carraspeó con intención de llamar la atención -Maura,querida... creo que olvidas a alguien - alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que Jane se diera por aludida.

-No ma, no se olvida de nadie. Tommy y Lydia la fueron a recoger a su casa -ella también alzó la voz pero solo para que quedara claro lo que decía.

En ese momento volvía a sonar la canción de Jingle bells. La cara de Jane era todo un poema cuando escuchó por quinta vez la canción, viró medio cuerpo para mirar asombrada a su madre.

-¿En serio, mamá? Por el amor de dios ¿La has puesto a propósito o no habían más villancicos que poner? Es la quinta vez que suena la dichosa canción -se volvió para seguir viendo el partido.

Maura sonrió al ver que a jane no le gustaba aquella canción, también sabía que menos le gustaba Taylor Swift así que para irritarla más, puso la canción de This was a movie de dicha artista. Se acercó con sigilo hacia el sillón y escuchó a Jane bufar con enfado al saber que solo Maura pondría una canción de esa niñata, como Jane la consideraba. Tomándola por sorpresa, Maura pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Jane, dejándolos reposar suavemente sobre el pecho de ésta y se acercó lo más que pudo al sillón, se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de Jane y sonrió cerca de su cara.

-Tienes razón, no me he olvidado de nadie -dicho esto le propinó a Jane un ataque de besos apasionados en la mejilla izquierda mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Huuhuum Maur, quítate -Jane trataba de alejarse del ataque de besos de Maura mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos y fruncía el ceño con desagrado -, sabes que no me gustan los besos.

-Lo se, pero la tradición es la tradición. Mira, el muérdago está encima de ti -río Maura, finalmente le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de recuperar su compostura -, feliz navidad, Jane.

-¡Jane! -regañó Ángela - esos modales -parecía una amenaza -, así nunca vas a conseguir un buen hombre que te cuide.

-Es que no me interesa, mamá. Se cuidar de mi misma, por mi cuenta. No necesito a nadie que me siga como un perrito faldero, para eso está Jo Friday -la aludida acudió al llamado, lanzándose al regazo de su dueña, siendo premiada con una caricia.

-No le hagas caso Maura, está deseando echarse un novio pero con ese trabajo que tiene no hay dios que se le acerque, por no hablar de su genio -volvió a alzar la voz.

Tras escuchar aquello Jane decidió no darle el poder a su madre de sacarla de sus casillas y subió el volumen de la tele para no escucharla más. Pero por desgracia para Jane, Ángela había hundido el dedo en la llaga que más le dolía a Jane, el amor. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, pues sabía que solo faltaba la novia de Frankie por llegar. Maura fue la que se decidió a abrir la puerta y permitir la entrada a aquel hogar navideño.

-Feliz navidad, Rose -Maura la recibio con un cálido abrazo.

-Feliz navidad, Maura -le correspondió del mismo modo -. Hola a todos, familia. Hola cariño -se acercó a Frankie y lo besó con cariño.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. Vamos a cenar que éste pollo ya casi está listo -anunció Ángela con ilusión por otro año juntos.

Ángela había tenido la idea de distribuir las sillas por parejas, aunque no todos ahí fueran pareja. La mesa se encontraba distribuida tal que así:

Korsak Frost Frankie

Tommy Ángela

Lydia Cavanaugh

Maura Jane Rose

Todos los presentes hablaban entre risas mientras comían, a veces un tema en colectivo y otras veces en grupo, pero Jane era la única que comía como si fuera un zombi; apenas comía y no había abierto la boca en toda la cena. de cuando en cuando, Maura miraba intrigada a su amiga, que parecía comportarse de un modo extraño solo de refilon con la esperanza de que nadie la pillara. Cuando se terminó de cenar, Ángela decidió reunir a todos y así abrirían los regalos de navidad. Tras reunirse en el salón, Jane carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Esto..eh...yo...voy fuera a fumarme un cigarrillo y regreso ¿si? -dijo señalando la entrada.

-Pero Jane, te vas a perder los regalos -comentó Ángela preocupada.

-No se preocupen, vayan abriendo regalos. Prometo no llegar tarde -dicho eso cerró la puerta tras de si.

Jane se sentó en las escaleras de la casa, fuera hacía tanto frío que era probable quedarse pegado al suelo con un poco de agua caliente. Se colocó los auriculares y puso la canción de Falsa moral de OBK. de su bolsillo izquierdo sacó una petaca que contenía johnnie walker, bebió un trago y se succionó el labio superior para no permitir que ni una gota de aquel whisky se derramara. Un trago siguió a otro y aunque trataba de beber para olvidar, el alcohol solo parecía acentuar más el dolor. empezaba a oler a whisky en poco tiempo y su nariz segregaba aguilla en exceso. Como pudo, se las apañó para limparse. Por desgracia para ella, la mala suerte la perseguía y ese día había decidido manifestarse de forma humana rehencarnandose en la que desde hacía unos meses era su peor pesadilla.

-Éso no parece un cigarro- con cautela se sentó cerca de ella.

-No... no es un cigarro -contestó Jane con pesar.

-¿Sabías que la mayoría de la gente que bebe, lo hace por depresión? Buscan como excusa que el alcohol les ayuda a desprenderse por un tiempo de todo lo malo -miraba al frente.

-Maur...en serio, la discreción nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Además ¿qué haces aquí? deberias estar dentro abriendo regalos -su voz por un momento le falló, tal vez a causa del alcohol.

-Lo se, pero ántes de abrir mis regalos...debo darte el tuyo y para ello necesitaba un momento en el que solo estuviésemos las dos solas -sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

-Maur... -Jane volteó los ojos -no me interesan los regalos, me parece absurdo gastarse tanto dinero en algo material -se encogió un poco más, pegando sus rodillas al pecho.

-Lo se, Jane pero... esto no se trata de algo material -se levantó del escalón y escapó hasta el árbol que tenía plantado la familia Rizzoli en la entrada.

Aquello descolocó a Jane, llamando su atención.

-Espera espera. Éso es imposible Maur, si una persona hace un regalo será material -Jane se levantó para seguir a Maura.

-No siempre -Maura negó divertida con la cabeza mientras retrocedía de espaldas.

El ceño de Jane se frunció, puso una mano en el árbol y trató de utilizarlo como soporte para no caer. Mientras más trataba de acercarse más se alejaba Maura.

-Maur.. ¿realmente tienes un regalo o tratas de reirte de mi? -preguntó extrañada - no entiendo nada.

-Tendrás que pillarme si quieres saber que es -su mirada juguetona y pícara la hacían ver como una adolescente enamorada.

¿enamorada? Pensó Jane tras tratar de averiguar que escondia su amiga. Sin avisar, Jane corrió tras Maura. Le costó mucho esfuerzo, pero tras un buen rato corriendo, las fuerzas de Maura cesaron y Jane acorraló a Maura entre ella y el árbol.

-Muy bien ¿ahora me vas a decir como es posible regalar algo que no es material? -pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Maura y ésta asintió.

-Sólo acércate... muy despacio -susurró.

En ese momento los primeros copos de la noche caían sobre ellas dos. Jane, intrigada se acercó. Cuando Maura vió que Jane estaba suficientemente cerca, cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro al de Jane hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno pero corto beso. Jane, por un momento quedó estupefacta, sin saber que hacer.

-Maur... -murmuró Jane alejándose levemente sin saber que decir.

-lo siento... he sido una idiota -Maura hizo el ademán de irse pero cuando lo fue a hacer, Jane pasó su mano izquierda por su mejilla hasta la nuca y la atrajo hasta que sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso que duró más tiempo. Maura se aventuró y con miedo abrió la boca, permitiendo que sus lenguas se rozaran por primera vez mientras que acariciaba la espalda de Jane con cariño. Entre beso y roce sonreían sin saberse observadas por terceras personas. Ángela se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad con un pañuelo de cocina. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, Jane, su pequeña, volvía a sonreír. Ya con confianza necesaria, Jane se agachó un poco y elevó a Maura levantándola por los gluteos. Maura se enroscó a Jane como pudo y la besó con más pasión. Ángela decidió que era hora de volver dentro, dejándolas a solas. Cuando ya fueron suficientes vueltas, Jane se decidió a hablar.

-Oye Maur... cua... ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo? -preguntó sentada en las escaleras.

-Desde hace un par de meses atrás... he empezado a sentir cosas por ti, Jane. No sabía cómo decírtelo y... cuando me invitaste a cenar, vi la escusa perfecta para decirte lo que siento -agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Es la mejor estupidez que has cometido, Maur-entrelazó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Maura y apoyó su cabeza con la de Maura.

-¿estupidez por qué? -su voz se tornó de inseguridad e irgió su espalda.

-Porque yo también llevo enamorada de ti desde hace meses -susurró entrelazando esta vez su mano y la de Maura y hundiendo con vergüenza su cara en el cuello de Maura.

-te amo, Jane -cerró los ojos y suspiró enamorada.

Y allí, en el porche de la casa de la familia Rizzoli, el 24 de Diciembre del año 2007, Jane rizzoli dejaba de ser Ebenezer Scrooge para poder formar junto a Maura Isles, una pareja que en unos años se convertiría en una gran familia numerosa.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
